Giganta Girl (hero mission)
Giganta Girl is a level 12 mission that is started at the completion of Destroy the Barrier and is completed in the Tomorrow District of Metropolis. Revert Giganta's failed ritual and free Wonder Girl. Objectives my own body. Now Circe must have promised her Wonder Girl's. Knowing Giganta, her greed and impatience will lead her to rush the ritual. Go carefully, a mistake could condemn them both.|Wonder Woman}} *Defeat Giganta and talk to Wonder Girl. Upon completion, The Bigger They Are... is automatically started. Walkthrough Go through the rooms with the bestiamorphs - the player do not need to defeat most of them. In the second room is General Tethytus, battled for the Mirror Mirror... mission. Starting it is a good idea, as the player must defeat him to proceed anyway, and he is a tough opponent that player's won't want to fight twice. The second room is rather crowded, and players cannot rely on the Amazons that are slain very quickly. If players do not limit the amount of attacking bestiamorphs, they might observe that the creatures are healing faster than they could deal damage. After going through the gate and meeting Giganta, it would be locked behind you. A cutscene shows the transfer - Giganta is now in Wonder Girl's body and retains the power of self magnification. The player must disrupt the crystals by simply touching them. Giganta cannot be damaged during this period, so don't bother. She lacks ranged attacks, so players could get out of the way for time to heal. Disrupting each crystal heals the player slightly. There are 29 crystals in the room. The player only needs to disrupt 20. The fight is relatively straightforward. If Wonder Girl is knocked out, the player may revive her to full health, but only after luring Giganta to the other side or she would interrupt. After defeating Giganta, Wonder Girl says she would take care of her and a short cut to outside the station opens up. Notes *On the way to Giganta you will meet Lieutenant Dunagan, who starts the mission Fallen Comrades. *There are two notable safe spots in the first room. While standing on top of the statue of a man carrying the globe, as long as you evade the grounding effect of Bestiamorph Berserkers on the way up, you are completely safe. The flowerbed between the two stairs, just in front of a statue, could be used to deal damage in relative safety. Jump, use a long ranged attack, repeat. You are immune to grounding effects, and if you sync your attacks with the Bestiamorph Raveners roar, you would not take any damage. Stay away from the edge as the very deadly charge attack of the berserkers may be able to reach you. This does not always work - but it does usually eliminate berserkers for last. *Along the way is several knocked out Hoplite Minors who could be revived to help against the bestiamorphs. Most of the bestiamorphs do not need to be killed, however. Rewards *Cash: $62 *2272 xp upon completion (level 27) Category:Hero Missions/Level 12 Category:Missions/Level 12 Category:Hero Missions